Poor Men Need Lovin'
by SpuffyPhantomLvr
Summary: This is an all human Spuffy fic. First one I've done in years. It's Christmastime and William lives on the streets and sees Buffy. Buffy shows him what Christmas is about. Language and some fluff later. Finished!
1. Stupid Santa

It was almost Christmas again. Four days away. Sunnydale was transformed, red and green streamers all about, jolly Santa's standing in front of grocery stores, ringing a bell, hoping to make some money to give to kids who would be getting no Christmas presents. Those cute little children had no family, no money, hardly any clothing. They had nothing but each other.

William wondered, as he sat there, leaning his back against a building, watching one of these fat men in way too much clothing. Why couldn't there be a 'Save the William Foundation'? Unlike the kids, he didn't have friends. There was no one he could go to for support. These streets, which were filled with Holiday cheer and smiling faces, this was his home. His bed was a box, which was located in an alleyway on Thorn Street.

At this moment, he envied that Saint Nick. That man in the outfit had a life. He'd probably go home to a wonderful wife and kids who are just so excited for Christmas to be there. He probably had a dog, a cat, a barbeque, clothing, food to eat. William hadn't eaten in maybe ten days. The last bit of food he'd eaten were a couple fries that he'd had to fight some pigeons over.

Sighing very lightly, he moved his crystal blue eyes to the sidewalk he sat on. The clothes he had on were pitiful. There were tears and holes all over. His blue jeans were worn and torn at the knees. They no longer looked like they had been navy at all. If he were to stand up, he'd need to hold his pants up. He'd lost 20 pounds since he'd put those jeans on. His shirt was once white, but now spotted with dirt and had taken more of a yellow color. It was a t-shirt, and since it was winter, it was especially hard to stay warm. Underneath that shirt he once had abs that could kill and attract. Now, they were only faintly there. His ribs were sticking out way too much. Losing that weight was only bad for him. He hadn't weighed much when he still lived in a house.

"A flat..." He whispered to himself, his British accent full and husky. Man, he sure did miss having a roof over his head. But he was starting to forget what it was like. He hadn't set foot into a home since he'd lost his. These streets, they've been his home for two hundred and sixty-five days yesterday, two hundred and sixty-six today. How he'd manage to survive this long was beyond him.

When he'd lived in his one bedroom, he'd had clothes, food, and even a female dog named Angel. ((A/N: Hehe.)) But she was taken away from him right along with his house. He was an artist, usually making pictures with chalk or simply drawing with pencil. At one time, he would sit for hours and just draw and he was damn good at it. His pictures were usually of things he wished he could have, like a family, a barbeque (he was passionate about the barbeque thing), a house right off the lake, the sun, the moon, the stars. He'd always been great with selling his paintings and made good money, but when his father died, he had to go to England to pay for the funeral. He had left nothing for William in his will. When he got back to California, he had no desire to draw and slowly lost his money. He had no money to pay for rent and started to sell his things to do so. The guy who owned Spike's house became tired of it and when he had arrived home one day, there was a lock on the door. He wasn't allowed to have anything inside.

Now, he still wanted all those things, but if he were to draw something at this moment, it would be food.

His skin was once real pale, but now it was quite tan from being in the sun for such a long time. If he were to develop skin cancer, he wouldn't be too shocked, or disappointed. His hair had been a bleached blonde and was always combed back, his very attractive cheekbones matching the Billy Idol style. Even though Billy was older than he was, a good thirty years older, William, or Spike at the time, swore up and down it was his idea first. He'd developed the bad boy persona at the age of sixteen and kept it until he was kicked out of his own home, now he was twenty-five. The day that had happened, his clothes were still nice, and he'd had a black belt to hold his pants up, but after a week on the streets, he'd sold it for a bit of cash for food. If he were to get back on his feet financially, he'd probably go right back to it too. But for now, his hair was s bit shy of shoulder length and it was scraggly. In a couple places, his hair was still bleached faintly, the rest of his hair brown. Tilting his head forward, it made a shield around his face.

He'd moved to Sunnydale the day after he finished high school. His father abused him and his mother had been gone since he was five, so he had no reason to stay. He packed up and left, ignoring his parent's drunken cries of displeasure. The older man was so wasted. It was terrible. But, he had gotten used to having another woman at the house every night and the alcohol that was on his father's breath even when he wasn't drinking.

Spike slowly became like his father. He'd go out and find a cute little thing to shag for the night, then drink himself to sleep. However, unlike his father, he would never hurt someone intentionally, especially a smaller, helpless child.

Over the years, he'd gone from little Will, who he was as a kid, then to Spike, the bad boy, and now he was William, the nothing. The nothing who would be alone for another Christmas. Even when he had a house, his Christmases were for himself. And the two girls who he'd taken home were just for fun. With this appearance, he wouldn't be getting a girl, let alone two to satisfy his cravings.

* * *

Buffy Summers passed a hand through her golden hair, carrying groceries to her car. A teen girl came waddling after her, carrying a couple heavy bags, brown hair swishing side to side. Once safely at the car, the girl set the bags down and sighed. "I don't see why we need so much eggnog. Mom and I don't drink eggnog."

Buffy pulled her keys from her pocket and stuck one into the trunk of her white economy car. She opened it up and stuck the groceries inside. "Dawn, I already told you. The eggnog is for the kids at the shelter." Grabbing the bags off the ground, she set them in with the rest, then closed it. Glancing back at the Santa, she smiled softly. "Get in the car. I'll be back." Handing the keys to Dawn, she went back to the front of the Vons and pulled out some money, sticking it into the red sack the man held.

"Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas!" The Santa said, then leaned to Buffy. "That's the sixth time you've been to the store and every time you give it more." He pulled down his fake beard and kissed Buffy on the cheek. "They'll appreciate it."

The twenty-two year old woman beamed and nodded. "I'm always happy to help around Christmas. Good luck."

The man smiled and stood straight. "Happy Holidays!"

She waved then made her way back to her car, finding her younger sister Dawn who was sitting on the trunk, looking out at something. "Hey. What's up? Why are you out here?" Her voice was soft and she tried to follow her Dawn's eyes. When she did, she frowned. There was a man sitting against a wall, looking so depressed and impossibly skinny.

Dawn looked at the older Summers girl and smiled a little. "Can we help him too?" Although she was a seventeen year old ticking time-bomb, she still had a heart of gold and loved to help people just as much as her sister.

Even when Buffy was a child, she was never afraid to help someone out. If someone was hungry or lonely, she'd do her best to help them out. She's encountered some people who were just so stubborn and didn't want the help, but there were also those who greatly accepted her company and looked at Buffy as if she were heaven sent. She wondered how this poor man would respond. "Yeah. We can. Get in."

Dawn's smile spread along her face and she got in the passenger seat, looking down at her brown pants, brushing them off. Then she felt guilty. She was cleaning herself off before going over and talking to a lonely man. What was she trying to say, that she was better than he was? That she could clean herself up and he couldn't? The girl really wished the dust that she'd gotten on her jeans from sitting on the car would come back.

William basked in his loneliness for a moment before looking up at the Santa again. But the man wasn't alone anymore. There was a woman who he wished he could see up close. Her blonde hair was radiant in the sun. His heart lurched and he gulped. Maybe she would come talk to him? Maybe she had food! Well, of course she had food. She was at the grocery store. He was getting his hopes up.

The small woman in a pair of blue jeans, which were in a much nicer state than his own, gave off such cheery vibes, even though he was on the other side of the street. She seemed to glow. Her hunter green t-shirt which had some design on the front, hung onto each and every curve of her body. He suddenly wished he could just touch her. She seemed too perfect to be real. When the jovial large man leaned down and pulled down his faulty beard and placed a kiss on her cheek, he envied him. The man had something else that he wanted.

His hand was itching to draw her. And suddenly, food didn't seem so appealing.

He watched how she moved as she made her way to her car. A breath hitched in his throat and he bit his lower lip. Maybe he could chew out his heart. That could satisfy a couple of his urges. Once she was at her car, he saw the brown haired teenager staring at him. Becoming very self-conscious, he looked at the ground and turned a bit so his side was against the wall. He curled up within himself when a breeze past through the chilly air, making his skin burn from it being so cold. It was one of those wintery days where the sun was out, but the air was not warm at all. The day was beautiful, just not for him.

Slowly, he looked up, seeing the white car pull out of its parking spot. Like so many other good things in his life, she was leaving. The car turned and headed off down the street. Closing his eyes, he wanted to cry, but didn't do so. It was silly of him to want to cry over something like that. He didn't see the car make a U-turn and pull up next to the sidewalk in front of him. But he heard the squeak of the breaks and his eyebrows drew together. Opening his eyes, he saw that little white car with the small blonde angel.

* * *

Buffy stopped the car and pulling the keys out of the ignition, asking Dawn to stay in the car, then she stepped out, her high heels clicking against the ground. She went around the front of her car and went to him. "Hi…" Her voice was soft.

William slowly looked up at her and then looked around. Realizing her beautiful eyes were staring at him, he sat up straight. "Hi." He whispered back, his voice kind of shaky. His heart was beating so much faster than it should be. The beautiful woman, whose shirt had brown roses on it, was talking to him.

She saw the pain in his eyes and wished she could just see him smile. Ignoring the fluttering in her heart, she slowly knelt in front of him. "You look very hungry. And cold.."

The man nodded a little, his body shivering from the mixture of emotions it was receiving. "I hate Christmastime." He told her quietly.

Watching him, she blinked. "How could you hate Christmas?" Her mind slowly processed all the reasons why a homeless man would not like the holidays where families are all together and they sometimes have a Christmas dinner and share presents.

He slowly closed his eyes, figuring she would get it.

Biting on her lower lip, she frowned. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to.."

William interrupted her. "Don't worry." His eyes were open again, watching her. "Don't frown." He whispered.

She got a rather confused look and sat down, cross-legged, in front of him. Her frown did go away though. "Why not?"

"Your smile...It's gorgeous how you seem to glow. Don't frown."

That got her to smile widely. "Thank you. I wish I could see your smile." She said softly.

One of his shoulders shrugged. "Not too much to smile about. You're the firs' person I've talked to in a while."

"Oh…" She whispered and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I…um…I'm sorry."

"You didn' do anythin', love. Don't worry 'bout me. Have a Merry Christmas, alright? You keep apologizin' as if you did something wrong. You've only made my day by comin' to talk to me." He told her.

She slowly stood up. "Would you like some money for food or something? Or maybe to come over for lunch?"

His brown eyebrows slowly drew together. "I just met you. What if I'm evil?"

"If you were evil you wouldn't like my smile." She held out her hand to him. "C'mon." Her delicate hand was waiting patiently. "What could it hurt?"

"Your boyfriend's feelin's." He said as he watched her.

Blinking, she laughed a little. "I don't have a boyfriend. I'm single. And I plan to stay that way for a while."

"Bad experience?" He asked softly, not really sure why he cared, but he did.

She chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah." Before, when it happened, and the months afterwards, she would cry and cry at the mention of it. But that was a while ago and now she was alright to talk about everything. "C'mon. I'd really like you to join us."

"Us?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"My sister Dawn and I. Possibly my mom."

"Your mum? I can't go to your house lookin' like this! And why do you live with your mum?" He asked, curiously.

"I don't. I'm visiting for Christmas. I live in the mountains, five hours from here."

"Oh." Why was it that he felt disappointed? Uh, duh. Because she was the only person to talk to him and she was like an angel.

"Please come? You can take a shower and shave and stuff. My stepfather has his shaver and everything. He won't be there though. He's a truck driver." She persuaded him.

Slowly, he took her hand and let her help him up. His other hand moved to his pants and he held them up. "Alright."

She saw that he had to hold up his pants and stopped herself from frowning. "We'll get you something to wear too. And you know what? You don't know my name. I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers."

For the first time in a long time, he smiled a little. It was for a faint second, but he smiled. "I'm…Spike." William didn't sound like such a good name for him anymore. Maybe he wasn't exactly hopeless.

Giggling a little, she watched him. "Spike? Like on your birth certificate it says Spike insert-last-name-here?" She asked.

Spike decided right then that he loved the sound of her giggling and he could get used to it. Oh man, he was in over his head here. He needed to stop acting as if he would be staying with her. But wouldn't that be cool to live in the same house as an angel? "No. It's William Fierce. I prefer Spike."

Nodding, she smiled. "Alright. Nice to meet you, Spike."

"The pleasure's all mine, kitten."

Buffy kept that smile of hers and went to the passenger door. She opened it up. "C'mon, youngin'. In the back."  
Dawn got out of the car and smiled at the man. "He's coming with us?" She asked.

Spike went to the door behind the passenger one and opened it up. "I can sit in back. It's fine."  
Buffy shook her head and grabbed his arm, pointing to the passenger seat. Then she pulled her hand back. His arm felt like it was an ice block where she touched him. His skin was so cold and hers was so warm. "I'll turn on the heater."

Dawn got in the back and Spike closed the door for her when she was safely inside.

The man scratched his head and got in, Buffy closing the door for him. The window was rolled down, so he looked at her and spoke. "Why are you helpin' me again?"

Buffy went around and got in, sitting in the driver's seat. She reached over Spike, rolling up the window.

Spike gulped and he watched her bend over. She was so close to touching him. His eyes traveled down her back and he saw her brown thong passing the waistline of her jeans. Putting a hand over his mouth, he stopped himself from moaning.

She sat back up when she was finished and gave him a weird look.

He started to cough, like that was the reason for his hand being there. Then he put his hand to his side.

Buying it, she turned on the car and the heater. "I'm helping you because it's Christmastime. I'm going to show you that it's fun."

Spike nodded a little and looked out the window as they started off to the house that he was curious to see. This would be the best Christmas, no doubt.

The girl in the back poked his shoulder. "What's your name?"

He turned and looked at her. "I'm Spike. Nice to meet you, Dawn. You're a cutie like your sis."

Buffy smiled a little when she heard Dawn's giggle.

Spike faced ahead again and sighed, passing a hand through his messy hair.

Then Buffy asked him. "Why are you called Spike?"

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, he looked at her. "I'll show you later."

* * *

T.B.C.- I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's my first Buffy fic in a while. The more reviews I get the faster I work. Thankies. - 


	2. Oops

Heh. Sorry guys. I forgot my disclaimer before. I'm so use to fictionpress. So yeah, I kinda own the characters, since I've made them no longer in the Hellmouth and such. But the credit goes to Joss and the gang. Spike's mine though. I'll share him sometimes if I get money. Maybe. Neh...James Marsters is god.

Enjoy. Reviews are kindly accepted and loved.

* * *

Buffy opened the front door to her house and pushed it open, waiting for their new friend to walk inside. 

Her sister walked right in and smiled a little, sitting on the third to last step of the stairs, watching secretly.

Spike was still taking his time, looking around at everything. The grass, the porch, the tree out front. His eyes were wide with amazement as if he had just won a date with a celebrity or something. Looking up at the entrance, he saw Buffy standing there, door open wide, a smile on her face. She looked so fabulous. He'd have to ask her to stand right there, just like that, a bit later. He was going to draw her if it was the last thing he did.

The older woman's smile started to slowly leave, thinking something had been wrong. What if he didn't like her house? But why would that matter? She was offering to help him. The least he could do was look happy.

"Look! You're doin' it again!" He went up to her quickly, but not at a psychotic oh-I'm-going-to-jump you quickly.

She blinked, confused. "What?" There were no signs of distress, which was odd, because a larger male, whom she'd found on the street, could be dangerous. But Buffy was used to helping people. It was a bit scary how much she trusted people.

Going up the stairs, to the front door, he stood about three feet from her. "You're all pouty. Keep the smile. What would happen if your glow were to leave? People all over the world who never saw your smile would never look upon the face of an angel. You're beauty is…effulgent."

Gasping a little, she smiled widely, dimples showing. However, she was confused on what that last word meant. She figured it was a British word and took it as a compliment. "Thank you, Spike. That's about the nicest thing I've ever heard."

"People don't treat you well enough, then. That has to change." He said firmly, then slowly went inside, looking around at everything. Feeling out of place, he shifted his stance a little. The house was so large and clean and here was this cruddy looking male who probably smelt like an old locker room. Biting his lip, a nervous feeling swept over him. And then something touched him on the small of his back. He jumped and let out a sort of yelp, turning to see a giggling Buffy.

"Sorry. Would you like to take that shower now?" She asked.

He let out a breath and nodded. "Please. It'll be much appreciated."

Nodding she led him over to the stairs and started up them slowly. Dawn had run up when she heard them talking about the shower.

Spike followed right after her, which was a bad idea. Her teacup behind was swishing back and forth right in front of his face. His eyes moved to the stairs he was stepping on. Sure, she was the woman of his dreams and the only person to speak with him in such a nice way since he'd been on the streets, but he wouldn't take advantage of her like that. He'd respect her. He could be cocky, and sometimes an ass, but he would never mistreat a woman like Buffy Summers.

She led him up the stairs and to the bathroom, walking inside, the man following, a bit shy about it.

Pointing to a blue towel, she told him he could use that and that she would get him some clothes. And she also explained where the shaver was and other things he might need.

He thanked her and watched her leave, a small smile plastered on his face. Closing the door, he got right to that shower, enjoying every drop of cold water that came from the shower head.

* * *

After his shower and shave, Spike rubbed some lotion onto his face, looking at himself in the mirror. "Wow. I do have eyebrows…" 

He fingered his left one, touching the scar that was there, which he got when he was mugged. That was a terrible day. It was about two weeks after he'd lost his home. He had been sleeping in his box when he was yanked out and thrown against the wall brutally. Half awake, he was beaten and the only thing he had to offer was his leather trench coat which he loved with a passion. They stole it and left William there to bleed and wonder what he had done to those apelike men that he'd never seen before.

Wincing at the memory, he shook his head and tried to think about the better times he'd been through, but was distracted by how blue his eyes were. He'd never realized it before. Then again, he hadn't looked into a mirror for a while. His hair was too long for his liking. Pushing it out of the way, he made a mental note to get it cut.

Sighing, he tightened the towel around his lower half some more. When'd he get so skinny? Putting his hand to his rib, he traced the bones, then moved down to his stomach area, outlining the muscle he now only faintly had there. Oh well. At least he was alive? No…Dead was okay too at the moment. He needed something to look forward to though.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Spike?"

There it was. Something to count on. At least he knew Buffy Summers.

* * *

When the man opened the door wide, Buffy just about dropped the clothes she was holding. She let her eyes linger over the man that was now cleaned up and wrapped in a towel that she had used quite a few times growing up in that house. Why was that stupid blue thing in the way! His strong calves, the way a bit of water dripped from his hair and slid down his built chest and well sculpted arms. Her mind told her to stop looking, but she was powerless. 

Spike's eyebrow rose upward and he watched her. Was she drooling? Following her eyes, he slowly smirked and cleared his throat.

Jumping a little, she gave a sheepish smile, handing over the clothes. "You clean up real good."

"Thank you, love." He said softly, accepting what she gave him.

She left quickly and heard the click of the door shutting ring in her ears. Waving a hand in front of her face, she tried to cool herself down. Yeah. She was definitely not expecting to see that. His body was perfect! But she did notice one thing that made her sad. The man looked like he hadn't eaten in a long while. Going downstairs, she went into the kitchen and used her newly purchased groceries to make chicken, mashed potatoes, steamed carrots and celery, and a salad.

Dawn came down seconds later, helping her sister.

Spike came descended down the steps slowly, hand on the wooden railing, looking around. The clothes he wore were a bit too big for him, but they did look nice. Black jeans were held at his waist with a lot of help from a white belt. The shirt he wore was a light green and it made his eyes look sharper. Hearing the talking of women, he moved through the house, soon finding them, cooking.

Dawn turned to get something, but stopped, eyes landing on the male in the house. "Wow..." She said aloud, without really meaning to. Then she cursed inwardly and blushed, turning. With her back to him, she said softly. "You look great, Spike."

The older Summers woman looked over her shoulder and smiled, nodding. "You really do." She went back to tossing the salad.

Giving a lopsided smile, he spoke. "Thanks ever so. Really appreciate you girls lettin' me shower and whatnot. I um…" He pointed at the back door. "Am I supposed to leave now?"

Buffy whirled around, a little too fast. She shook her head. "No. We're making dinner. And I was thinking…Would you like to spend the night?"

"I really couldn't do that. Already done enough for me. Don't wanna wear out my welcome."

She laughed a little. "Wear out your welcome? No. You've only been here like an hour."

His eyebrows drew together. "Do you trust me? Don't see how you could let a bloke like me juss come into your flat and bunk."

Dawn looked at him. "She's always nice to homeless people."

Spike's heart sunk in his chest. "Oh…I…"

He was cut off by Buffy. "Dawn! That's not how it is at all!" Calming, she looked at Spike. "Spike, I help out shelters and offer money to the needy a lot, especially around Christmas. I couldn't leave you out there alone. I wouldn't care if you stayed here forever. Only, it's not my house."

Watching her, he nodded. "I used to help out shelters too. Now I b'long in one."

Her eyes softened. "You did?"

"Yeah. Used to make money off my drawin's and sell 'um. Gave lots to needy kids." He nodded.

Buffy moved closer to him, listening intently. "You like to draw?"

"Love to. How I made a livin' and how livin' soon made me."

Dawn blinked. "So wait, your drawings suck and you couldn't make it as an artist?"

Buffy gasped and looked at her sister, scolding her with her eyes.

Spike chuckled and shook his head, admiring her bluntness. "No. I'm bloody good at it. Just had a bad year. My da died and I had to go back to England to bury 'im. Came back 'ere to Sunny-D and had no inspiration to draw 'nymore. Soon got kicked outta my flat an been livin' on the streets for over a year."

"Wow…That's so sad. I'm sorry." The brown haired girl said gently.

Buffy had to fight back tears. "Over a year? All because you had no reason to draw…" She shook her head and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him.

This made him suck in a breath. His skin tingled all over and a shudder washed over him. He slowly put his hands around her and rubbed her back.

The woman pulled back and smiled. "Will you draw something for me?"

Still not quite back from heaven, he said dreamily. "Sure."

Beaming, she went back to cooking. "What kinds of things to you draw?"

Snapping back, he leaned against the island were Dawn was chopping carrots. He watched her a moment, then spoke. "Thin's I've got a passion for. Thin's I want to have."

"So you won't draw me?" She asked, chuckling a little.

"I'd draw you in a heartbeat."

Stopping what she was doing, she dwelled on this for a moment, then put the salad in the refrigerator. She checked on the chicken.

Changing the subject, he stood straight. "Can I help?"

Buffy looked at him. "We're almost done. Dawn, I'll finish that. Will you show Spike around properly, please?"

Dawn smiled and nodded, dropping her knife. "Sure. Follow me." She headed out, Spike followed as told.

* * *

The front door opened up and in came a tired Joyce Summers, carrying her purse lazily. Her hair was down messily, the suit she wore matching the color of her skin.  
"Hi, Mom." Buffy chirped from the kitchen. Dawn was showing Spike around upstairs. 

Joyce set her purse down and took off the jacket of her very formal suit, then slipped off her white shoes. "Hi, Hon." She headed into the kitchen, sighing. "What are you making?"

Buffy told her and smiled, pulling the chicken from the oven. She asked her mother to grab the salad from the fridge.

She did as she was asked, taking the bowl in one hand. Heading into the dining room, she set it down in the center of the table. Hearing someone coming down the stairs, she was ready to greet her younger daughter, but was surprised to see a strange man. He didn't see her. He headed into the living room.

The woman covered her mouth and ran back into the kitchen, grabbing a frying pan. Going back out at a fast speed, she went into the living room and as the man was turning around, she clonked him in the head with it. There was a satisfying bang.

She let out a sigh and headed into the kitchen to tell Buffy about the criminal in the house, then she remembered. Buffy had called her mother at work and told her about the guest. "Um…Buffy…?"

Buffy met her in the dining room. "Yeah, Mom? Why do you have a frying pan?"

Joyce let out a little laugh. "Uh…Does our guest have long hair?"

Nodding, she responded. "Yes…"

"A bit taller than you? Skinny?"

Buffy nodded again. "Uh huh."

The mother looked back out of the dining room, towards the living room. "Oops."

* * *

Ha. Alrighty. There was a lot of dialogue in this chap. Review, pleases! I'll be gone this weekend, but I hope to get the new one up soon. Love you all! 


	3. Not again

Hola. Thanks to all who read and review. You guys rock. Sorry this chap. took longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

Spike was sat at the dining room table, an ice pack against the side of his head. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh and shifted the pack over a little. Tons of weird things had happened in his life, but he'd never been hit in the head with a frying pan.

Joyce was across from him, eyes showing so much apology and sorrow. She still couldn't believe she'd hit their guest. "I am so sorry, Spike."

Giving a small smile at one end of his lips, he opened on of his blue eyes, looking at her. Chuckling, he closed his eye again. "No worries, ma'am I'd've done the same thing if I found some crazy ponce in my livin' room."

Buffy was standing beside him. She put her hand on his shoulder and fought the urge to run her hand down that strong body that she'd gotten to see.

Gulping a little, his eyebrows drew together and he thought about a few things, with a bit of trouble. That wound he had was going to leave a mark.

Dawn was a few seats over, eating the food that was on the table.

"Did I say I was sorry?" Asked the older woman again.

He laughed now, nodding slowly. "Many times. Don't worry 'bout it. Thank you again for lettin' me stay. Don' think I've ever met nicer people."

The hand on his shoulder started to rub slowly. She couldn't help herself.

"Well, you can stay as long as you'd like, dear."

"Thanks a lot Joyce, but I think I'd havta turn that kind offer down. Don' wanna get too used to livin' in a home environment. I'd start to miss it all ov'r again." He looked at the ground, kicking his foot slowly.

Buffy stopped rubbing his way too strong arm and looked at him. She didn't know what to say.

"Still don' know why you trust me." He looked up at the woman that was around his age. Then he wondered how old she was.

She shrugged one of her shoulders. "I have this theory that if you were a bad person, you would have shot me already. And I did your laundry, so I know you don't have any weapons."

This made him get a bewildered look. "You did my laundry?"

She gave a simple nod. "Yeah."

Biting his lower lip, he watched her for a moment. "I'm sorry you did that. Bet that was a nightmare."

"No. It was okay. I can't get the blood out of your clothes though. Why are they there, if I may ask?"

"You're free to ask anythin' you'd like. I was mugged not long after I'd been put on the street. I'd never gotten new clothes."

She wanted to take away his terrible past. Wanted to hold him and kiss away all his bad memories. Wait. She did! When did this happen? "Oh. We'll go get you some clothes that fit."

"No." He said firmly. "You let me shower, let me use some clothes, and you're lettin' me spend the night and feedin' me." Shaking his head, he spoke. "No. I can't take advantage of you. I will never take advantage of the kindness you've allowed me to have. This is by far the best Christmas season I've had in a long while."

Joyce set a plate of food in front of Spike and smiled softly. "No use fighting Buffy. She'll go out and buy you clothes anyway." She sat back down in her seat.

Spike looked down at the variety of food that she'd set before him. He wanted to cry, quite honestly. His eyes became glassy. Then he looked up at Buffy and sniffled, smiling. "Stubborn, eh?"

"Totally." Buffy said, grinning. "Now eat up. There's plenty of food."

He put his icepack down and started to eat happily.

* * *

After the meal, Spike stood and collected the dishes, taking them to the sink. He started to wash them. They were doing all these things for him, so he'd help right back.

Buffy jumped up and followed. "Spike…You're the guest. You don't have to wash the dishes." She stood at his side.

He shook his head. "I'm goin' to. The dinner was brilliant, by the way." Looking at her, he smiled softly.

Her eyes locked onto his lips and a smile formed on hers as well. "I like your smile. And thank you. You should've seen how I cooked before. It was terrible. But I took a few classes so I could make my own food without wanting to hurl." Her nose wrinkled.

Spike's smile turned into a grin. "That's real cute." He looked back into the sink, hands in the soapy water.

"I don't…." She looked around. "What's cute?"

Taking one hand out, he touched the tip of her nose, getting soapy bubbles on it.

She laughed. "Hey!" Wiping them away, she put her hand in the water and repaid the favor, getting some soap on his cheek.

"That's not fair!" He stuck his tongue out, laughing. "I can't wipe it away."

Nodding, she grinned. "I know. Thanks for doin' the dishes, Spike." She skipped out.

Turning, he watched her do this, his heart thumping way to fast. She had been so close to him. His lips were begging to caress hers. Every inch of him wanted to just take her in his arms. He knew he shouldn't. Buffy lived 5 hours away. After the Christmas season, he'd probably never see her again. Who was he kidding? He couldn't expect to be staying there the whole time. He'd ruin their holidays.

Sighing, he got back to washing the dishes. After he was done, he dried them and put them away, then wiped the soap off his cheek, chuckling to himself. Leaving the kitchen, he noticed that Joyce and Dawn were no longer there. He went to the living room, looking around a bit. "Where's mum and sis?" He asked Buffy, who was sitting on the couch, watching the TV. Some stupid Christmas movie with a bunch of animated kids.

"In bed. Mom had a hard day and Dawn always crashes early." She moved over on the couch and patted the seat beside her. "Watch Charlie Brown with me."

How could he say no? Sitting beside her, he was kind of uncomfortable, but he slowly relaxed into the couch.

There was a very comfortable silence as they watched the TV movie. Buffy would giggle now and then and it would make Spike shiver. That giggle would forever haunt his dreams. That was definitely something he wouldn't mind.

* * *

When it was almost over, Buffy slowly cuddled up to him.

Spike froze and looked at her, then felt her even breathing against his neck. She was sound asleep. He put his hand on her back and just enjoyed this. He wasn't breaking any rules. After all, _she_ was leaning on him.

He watched the rest of the movie, then reached over Buffy, grabbing the remote, turning off the TV. Then he slowly lifted her into his arms, cradling her with ease. Carefully, he headed up the stairs, going to her room right away. Dawn had given him the tour of the house, and Buffy's room was his favorite.

Tapping the door open with his foot, he carried her over to the bed, laying her down. She wrapped her arms around him and grumbled. "Stay.."

He'd like more than anything to stay in bed with her, and he trusted himself, but he couldn't. He was getting too attached. It was scaring him.

"No, kitten. Sleep.." Untangling himself from her arms, he pulled off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. Then he turned and headed towards the door. The room was full of her scent. It drove him crazy. No! No it didn't. He hated the smell. Hated her room…Why was he so attached to her? This was bad. He'd never be able to leave.

Taking one more glance at the sleeping Buffy, he closed her door slowly, then went downstairs. Not knowing where anything was, he sat down on the couch and took off the shoes that they had let him borrow. Then he laid down and curled up within himself, falling asleep.

* * *

Around 1, Spike had a rude awakening, finding himself slammed against a wall by someone taller than he.

Spike's nose bled and he winced and groaned to himself. "Bloody hell. Not again…"

* * *

Awh…A cliffy. I'm so mean. Review please! It's a good way for me to want to write more. You all know that. Peace out. 


	4. Knight in Fuzzy Towel

Thanks for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Coolie. So, you know what'cha gotta continue doing if you want more.

* * *

Around 1, Spike had a rude awakening, finding himself slammed against a wall by someone taller than he.

Spike's nose bled and he winced. "Bloody hell. Not again…"

The male threw the other against the floor, and then lifted him by the back of Spike's shirt collar. Actually, scratch that. It was the back of _his _shirt's collar. "Get out of my home!" He roared, dragging him to the door, throwing him against it.

Panting a little, he nodded, rubbing his lip. "Okay…Okay..." He figured it was the stepfather, which of course, it was.

The abusive male grabbed Spike's arm and pushed him back against the floor, so he could open the door.

Spike laid there a moment, closing his eyes, breathing a bit faster than usual. Wow, all this trouble over a houseguest. That was the first and last time he'd go into someone's home.

Joyce and Buffy ran downstairs in nightclothes. Buffy gasped and knelt beside the younger male. "Spike!" She touched the side of his face. Then she looked up to her brown haired, rugged looking stepfather, a sort of fear in her eyes. "Spike is our guest for a few days, Dad. He means no harm."

Joyce went to her husband and rubbed his arm. "It's alright, Wayne. Spike is a good man. He's not going to hurt anyone."

Wayne backhanded Joyce, making her fall to the ground, holding her cheek. "I might. Get that thing out of here."

Seeing the man hurt Joyce sent ripples of anger through him. Slowly, he stood up, wiping the blood from his lip and nose. He probably had a few other scrapes and bruises he hadn't discovered yet. "You can hit me all you'd like, ponce. Start hittin' the girls and I get involv'd." His eyes turned a cold blue.

The man just about laughed. "Nothing new! They're used to it by now."

Buffy bit her lip, not saying anything. She was going to side with Spike, no doubt. But she couldn't say anything without getting hurt again.

The older woman stood up, eyes glassy. "You need to leave, Wayne." She said softly, but to the point.

Spike clenched his fists, stopping himself from killing the man where he stood. He kinda thought that he might lose a few points with the Summers women if he killed the stepfather. Just a few though.

He did laugh this time, not listening to anything his wife said. No, he was amused by what Spike was saying. "You're here in my home telling me not to do something that I do all the time. This is good. Keep going."

That was it. His trigger. Spike took a step forward and right hooked the man in the face with all the strength he could muster. It hurt his hand.

Wayne fell to the ground, holding onto his jaw. "You stupid little fag!" He got up, spitting out some blood.

The women stood back, Buffy's arms around her mother. They were both pretty much expressionless, but secretly happy he was getting what he deserved.

Rearing his foot back, he launched it right into Wayne's groin. Then he gave the most satisfied smirk when the man doubled over with pain.

Wayne groaned, holding his wounded manliness. His pride was wounded about the same as well. No one had ever stood up to him.

Spike, still bleeding, watched the man with hateful eyes. "Get up, you stupid ponce. I'm not done." He waited a moment, then became impatient and kicked him while he was down. Then he dragged the man out the door, making him stand up. He kneed him in the stomach, then pushed him down the few steps there were.

Wayne started to get up, taking something out of his back pocket. He started forward, towards Spike, a grin on his face.

Buffy stood in the doorway and watched silently. She didn't notice him holding anything either. Not until it was too late. Wayne had a pocket knife, and when he was close enough to Spike, he'd stabbed him in the side.

Spike held his bloody wound, biting his lip. A small gasp of pain escaped his lips.

Buffy put her hands over her mouth and ran to Spike, moving his hand. There was a lot of blood. She looked up at her new father. "Leave, Wayne!"

Not yet. He wasn't finished. He pushed Buffy out of the way and was ready to slice Spike's arm.

When Buffy fell to the ground, Spike fumed. He kicked Wayne in the shins and struggled with him to get the knife away. When he did, he pushed the older man to the ground.

Wayne scoffed and got up, leaving, muttering about stupid women and boy toys.

Spike dropped the pocket knife and went to Buffy's side, helping her up. "Are you okay?" He asked her in a gentle voice.

Buffy slowly got up and hugged Spike, tears ready to fall. Sniffling, she took his hand, leading him inside the house to fix up his wounds.

Blinking, he didn't say anything. But he glanced down at their hands; her warm, delicate hand was holding his large rugged one. He spotted some blood and stopped her, turning her hand over. Her knuckles were dripping a deep crimson. "You're hurt." He told her gently.

Following his eyes, she sighed lightly and nodded. "So are you." She kept walking, dragging him inside. Taking him into the upstairs bathroom, she sat him down on the closed toilet seat, then grabbed the white First Aid kit shoved under the sink.

Spike watched her for a moment. "I'm sorry…"

Pulling out some things she'd need, she looked at him. "For what?"

"Getting you and you mum hurt over me. I should've just left when he told me to."

"I wouldn't have let you. I didn't let you. Take off your shirt." She instructed.

Chuckling, he got up, taking it off slowly, as to not hurt him. "Pants now, too?" He teased. "Anythin' to get my shirt off, eh?"

Wrinkling her nose, she ignored how his body looked for a moment. Her main concern was cleaning his wound. She got down on her knees, some needed items in hand. "Think it punctured anything in there?"

Raising a brow, he watched her kneel before him and made his mind keep clean thoughts. Or…he was trying. Really, he was. "No. I'm pretty hard…" His eyes went wide and he shook his head, saying quickly. "Strong! Pretty strong mos' of the time.." Biting his lip, he looked away from her. A small blush ran across his face.

Buffy giggled. "Is that so?" She grabbed an alcohol wipe that her kit provided and opened it up. "Well, hard man. This is gonna sting." Slowly, she rubbed it over the bloody stab mark, which was about an inch long and pretty thin, but the knife had gone all the way into him.

Wincing a bit, he sucked in a breath, any dirty thought he had disappearing for a moment while his wound burned. When she started to blow on it to help the pain, his mind went wild once again.

She pulled back and bandaged it, then stood up, tending to his other wounds.

Spike was really glad she hadn't told him to take off his pants after all.

* * *

Later on, when his wounds were all patched up and everything, Spike went downstairs and carefully laid on the couch, turning on the TV. Sure, it was like 4:30 in the morning, but he had this urge to watch a Christmas cartoon. Okay, not really. He just needed to take his mind off of Buffy. Off of naked Buffy. Cowgirl Buffy. Dominatr…No. Too far. Shaking his head, he curled up, glad the pants he wore were a bit too big.

Joyce was in bed again, sleeping just fine, only her feelings hurt.

Dawn, the sleepy one that she was, had slept through the entire ordeal. But that was a good thing. At least she wasn't hurt.

Buffy came downstairs, holding a blanket and a pillow. Her hand was bandaged, which Spike had cleaned and wrapped up. He even placed a kiss there, hoping for it to heal. That gesture had surprised even him, but he said nothing about it.

Spike sat up and looked at her, smiling softly. "Hey. Bunkin' down here? I'll take the floor.." He got up.

She shook her head. "No. It's bad enough you have to sleep on this crappy couch. I'm sorry you didn't have blankets before." Setting the things on the couch, she smiled at him. "Thanks for taking me up to bed. And thanks for chasing Wayne off. You're real brave, William."

His eyes watched her and he listened to every word she said. Every syllable. Watched her every gesture. "No problem at all. I'd do it a thousand times." Hearing her say his actual name almost brought tears to his eyes. He sat down, then looked up at her.

Glancing at the TV, she giggled. "Hmm. Christmas movies? Have I got you hooked after Charlie Brown?"

Grinning, he shrugged a shoulder, and wasn't exactly lying when he told her kinda.

Nodding, she beamed. "I feel proud. Okay. I'll let you get some sleep." She turned to leave.

"Don' think I will. Kinda scared to now. Everytim' I come in here I get hurt in some way." He chuckled, looking around the living room.

"I don't think I'll fall asleep either. Just not so tired anymore."

He laid down sideways, putting the cover over himself. Sighing, he nodded. "Yeah."

As she was ready to go up, she glanced back at him, then quietly made her way back. "Spike…?" Her eyes moved to the ground, kind of sheepishly.

His eyes landed on her in an instant. "Yes, love?"

Slowly, her eyes met his. Then she moved forward and knelt down in front of the couch, so she was eye level with him.

A brow rose and he stared into her deep eyes, getting lost in them. When she leaned in and placed the most innocent kiss to his lips, his heart fluttered and his eyes closed slowly.

Her heart was thumping like crazy. She knew she shouldn't be kissing him, but she was. And God, did she want more.

It caught him off-guard when she started to suck on his lower lip. He groaned and shivered.

She pulled away slowly, nibbling his lip. Then she smiled a little. "Night, Spike."

He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Night, Buffy..." His voice was husky. But she was already going up the stairs when he said it. Yep. Cowgirl Buffy would be haunting his dreams for a while.

Buffy lay down in her bed, a smile on her face. Wrapping up in her blankets, she fell asleep after all. Spike wearing nothing but a towel was her entertainment as she slept.

* * *

Isn't Spike _always_ entertaining in no clothing?

Sorry for the cliffy before. I so evil! Review and I'll update soon!


	5. Paradise

Ze show must go on…!

* * *

Buffy awoke not long after she'd fallen asleep. At about 9, she hopped into the shower and enjoyed the relaxing water.

Spike was sound asleep, his back to the rest of the room, the blanket pulled up tightly. It was the first time he'd been in a house and also the first time in a while using a blanket. Before, he had nothing. And before Christmas day, he would be going back to his nothingness. But that kiss had complicated so many things within him. She could be falling for him as hard as he was for her. He would never be able to support her, to have a family with her. As much as he wanted that, he knew in his heart that it wasn't going to happen.

Joyce came downstairs, stopping when she saw the guest was still asleep. Blinking quickly, she kept her eyes on him. He almost looked dead and made no noise as he slept. When she saw the blanket move a little, she figured it was him breathing and she let out a sigh of relief. A dead bum in the house would not look too well in the newspaper around Christmas. Heading into the kitchen, she started to make some breakfast.

The oldest daughter soon came downstairs in a black tank top that hugged to her nimble little body, and a long brown skirt, that came to the middle of her legs. Taking one small glance at the sleeping man, she smiled widely. If her heart entered the Olympics, it would win first prize in the gymnastics area, because it was flipping like no tomorrow. Not wanting to disturb him, she went to help her mother.

* * *

He woke up to the wonderful smell of breakfast foods that made his mouth want to start watering. Shifting on the couch, he slowly opening his eyes and let out a tiny yawn, covering his mouth. The aroma of pancakes, sausage, waffles, and toast, maybe something else as well, filled his nose.

Buffy went into the living room, smiling brightly at him. "Morning, sleepy head.." Going to him, she watched as he sat up. "Breakfast is ready."

Smiling softly, he nodded, stretching where he sat. "Hmm. Okay. Thank you."

Watching his lips, she wanted so bad to kiss him once again. Quickly, her mind ran over the pros and cons and she decided that there were plenty of good things to cover up the bad ones.

Looking up at her, he noticed where she was staring and he slowly grinned. Then he stood up and got to it before she did, kissing her lips delicately, like he could break her, but at the same time very passionate. His tongue ran along her mouth, asking for entrance.

She opened up for him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. When her tongue met his, she could feel his shiver and it made her do the same thing.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he groaned softly when she moaned into his mouth. Slowly, air was needed, so he backed out of the kiss, opening his eyes, meeting hers.

Giggling, she stroked the back of his head with one hand. This, right here, this was peaceful. Maybe she could have Spike for Christmas. That'd be quite alright with her.

Dawn, who was just walking downstairs, saw this and crossed her arms over her chest. Clearing her throat, she stared accusingly.

Spike rose a brow and looked over, a blush creeping across his face. Letting Buffy go, he laughed a little. "Caught." He whispered to her.

Nodding, Buffy grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen, having no fights from him. On the way, she stuck her tongue out at her little sister.

She could drag him anywhere in the world, as long as she was holding onto his hand, he decided. And this was bad for him. Every second he was near Buffy, he fell for her a little more and more.

Sitting him down in front of a wide variety of breakfast foods, she smiled and sat beside him.

Joyce was finishing up and soon joined as well, sitting across from them. Calling in her younger daughter, she waited until she fixed herself at the table to start eating.

Spike chuckled, looking around. "Do you always make this much food?" His eyes moved to Buffy.

Shaking her head, she beamed at him. "Not usually. It's just been a while since we've had a guest and we want to treat you right."

Dawn shook her head, muttering loud enough for everyone to hear. "Treat him _real_ right." Snickering, she went back to eating. It was obvious that she was jealous.

Her sister glared and ignored her, going back to her food.

The mother gave a confused look, but said nothing about it. If there was something going on in her house, she didn't want to know. As long as they were not doing something they'd regret, she wouldn't care.

But that was the problem. He didn't know if he'd regret what was happening. He'd met Buffy yesterday and already he had a hard time not kissing her all the time. Then he felt a shock run through his system and he looked down, into his lap. Someone's leg was rubbing against his in a very suggestive way. Looking at the girl who'd captured his heart, he smirked.

She gave a smirk right back and continued to do this. As confused as she was as well, she started to think that maybe she should just enjoy the time that he's there. But her heart would be shredded the day he had to leave. But that day wasn't set yet.

Spike had to concentrate real hard on eating so that he didn't pounce on Buffy and kiss her senseless. His mind started to get cloudy and he was even more lost than before. But it was an amazing kind of lost. He hoped he'd never figure out that his map was upside down.

* * *

After breakfast, Spike tried to take the dishes and clean them like he had done for dinner, but Buffy took them and shooed him out of the kitchen. Going to the sink, she started to wash them.

Looking around, he made sure no one was watching, then wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing his front to her back, putting his hands on her thighs. He marveled in her small gasp of surprise and bent his head, kissing her on the cheek.

Giggling, she turned around and kissed him, leaving her soapy hands off.

His hands slid to her hips and he pressed his lower body against hers, kissing deeper. Closing his eyes, the world slipped away. All there was to worry about was Buffy.

She needed something to hold onto or she was going to fall down, so her arms wrapped around his neck, her cold hands making him shiver. This woman was also lost in a world full of nothing but Spike.

Joyce came into the kitchen, opening her mouth to say something, but upon seeing this, she kind of shuddered silently and walked back out.

When air was finally needed, he pulled back a little, panting softly. Opening his eyes, he slowly got a grin and moved away from her, leaving the room.

Pouting, she watched him leave, making a mental note to tease him back later on. Turning, she went back to her chore, the sadness leaving her. A wide smile was stuck on her face.

* * *

Buffy was rummaging through her stepfather's clothes, trying to find something for Spike to wear today. Everything was too big. She'd found the smallest clothes he owned.

He was standing in the room, hands in his pockets, watching her. "Can't find anythin'?"

Sighing lightly, she shook her head and turned, looking at him. Biting her lower lip, she thought about a few things, trying to make a decision.

Grinning, he went to her, not being able to control himself. Kissing her gently, he snickered. "Had to do it. You looked so adorable."

That made her smile and make up her mind. Taking his hand, she lead him downstairs, grabbing her car keys.

Getting a confused look, he followed her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." Promising that, she shouted to her mom that her and Spike were leaving for a bit. She left before she heard Dawn's smartass comment from the living room.

Spike let her hand go and jogged to the driver's side of the car, so that he would beat her there. He opened it up and smiled, standing aside, waiting for her to enter.

Her heart melted and she put her hands on his chest, leaning up a little to peck him on the lips that she now considered hers, then got in the car, thanking him.

Closing her door, he went around and got in the passenger side, putting his seatbelt on. Leaning against the seat, he yawned a little, looking at himself in the side-view mirror. He grumbled about how he needed to get a haircut.

Buffy started off, turning on the radio to some new rock, watching the road as she drove.

"So…Where we goin'?" He asked again, eyes moving to rest on her. Then he took a moment to just bask in the beauty that was Buffy. She was like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. His sunshine. No one else could have her except him. When did he get so protective? Wait, duh. When he fell in love with her.

He couldn't really escape, so she told him simply. "To get you a haircut and buy you some new clothes."

Freezing up, his scarred eyebrow slowly rose upward. "What? I can't afford clothes or a haircut, dove."

"I can." Glancing at him, she smiled, then watched the road, stopping at a red light.

"No." Shaking his head, he decided it. "I'm not takin' your money. 've done nothin' to deserve it and I juss can't take it from you."

"You're not taking it from me. I'm giving it to you. Spike, I want to help you get up on your feet. Maybe if you have some clothes and look even sharper than you do, which I'm not sure you can look any sexier, unless, of course, you're wearing a towel…" She paused a moment because she forgot what she was talking about, then remembered again and went on. "Then maybe you can get back on your feet and get your house back. Be an artist again."

His eyes softened and he smiled fondly. How could he say no when she wanted to help him get his life back?"You're a bloody wonderful person, Buffy. I'm goin' to pay you back one day, I swear it."

Her heart skipped a beat and she almost forgot to go when the light turned green. "Will there be a next time? Can…Can there be a next time?" She asked him.

Putting a hand on her leg, he nodded. "I really hope so. 'm gonna miss you a lot. Somewhere along the way I…" He shouldn't scare her with saying he loved her from the start. Then he started to feel self conscious and decided not to use such a strong word at all. "I fell in…like with you."

Laughing softly, she looked at him. "That sounded cute." Upon seeing a kind of hurt in his eyes, she realized when someone was telling them they liked you, you shouldn't laugh about it. "I fell in like with you too, Spike. I've only known you for a day and it feels like I've known you forever."

Sighing with relief, he rubbed her leg. "I know. Feels the same 'ver here too."

"Alright. So, we'll go get you a haircut, get you some clothes, then we'll get you all inspired and make you draw lots of pictures so we can make some money off of them. Sound cool?"

"'ve been itchin' to draw for a while now." He nodded. "Sounds very cool."

She smiled. "Good."

Spike quickly stole a kiss on the lips and leaned back against his seat, a smile on his face. This was paradise. What could be better than driving in the car with the woman of your dreams sitting right there. And she was all yours. Well, okay. That part wasn't official, but he could dream.

His paradise was abolished in an instant that a car slammed into his side of the car when they were crossing an intersection.

* * *

Oof. I really am evil, aren't I? Sorry, guys. Another cliffy. I love you all and I'll be able to start the next chapter on Tuesday. Have a great weekend. Review as always, cause, you know, I could always stop here. Thank you to all you wonderful people who come back and read. You guys rock. 


	6. Friends

I'm so sorry. How evil am I? Sorry, guys. Here it goes.

* * *

Spike quickly stole a kiss on the lips and leaned back against his seat, a smile on his face. This was paradise. What could be better than driving in the car with the woman of your dreams sitting right there. And she was all yours. Well, okay. That part wasn't official, but he could dream.

His paradise was abolished in an instant that a car slammed into his side of the car when they were crossing an intersection.

Buffy let out a scream and tried to cover her face as glass came her way. A few shards managed to cut her. Her left arm had banged against her door and she could feel that it was broken. Tears filled her eyes when she saw the other car's windshield was shattered and the driver was half in the car, half out. It was bloody.

And then her eyes landed on Spike. The door was crushed, his leg caught in it someway that she could never picture. There was a lot of blood coming from him as well. His breathing was slower and his eyes were closed. He was knocked out.

She whimpered. "Spike…" Her voice was shaky and filled with pain. Undoing her seatbelt, she was careful of her arm. She got out and looked around, then ran around to the other side of the car, trying to open Spike's door. A few people came over help her, asking if she was okay, telling her to sit down. A young man had pulled her away and sat her down as some other people tried to help Spike.

The ambulance was there in a short time, as well as a fire truck and a few cop cars. They cut the door off and got him out, putting him on a stretcher, trying to tend to some open wounds, mostly on the right side of his body.

Buffy got up and ran over to the stretcher, tears falling freely. She hugged him gently, but a female paramedic took her good hand and started to treat her wounds, reassuring her that she could ride with her boyfriend and that everything would be just fine. Hearing her referee to Spike as her 'boyfriend' made her mind relax a little, but her tears didn't stop.

As promised, she rode with Spike, too concerned about him to worry about herself. Holding onto one of his hands, she wished that he would just wake up. She wished that her airbags would have worked. She wished that that man's car hadn't collided into hers. She wished that Spike didn't have a broken leg and there wasn't at least 30 nicks and scraps on him. She wished, but none of the things came true.

Once at the hospital, they rushed him off to take care of him more thoroughly. Buffy felt helpless because she wasn't allowed to follow. She was pushed into her own room, needing her own wounds treated. Her eyes stayed on the ground and every question the doctor asked she answered with a simple nod or shake of the head. Her eyes were glassy and dark.

* * *

About an hour later, she was allowed to see him, and that's exactly what she did. Going into his room, she pulled a chair to the side of his bed and took one of his hands, looking over him.

He was so still. So pale. The steady blipping of his heart rate stung in her mind. There were a few things attached to his body, one that she recognized in particular was pumping blood into his body. That annoyed her. How could they push some rotten blood into Spike? Why couldn't he have kept his own in the first place? A mask was over his mouth and nose, providing air for him. Why can't he breathe for himself? Why?

She started to sob, pressing her face to the side of the bed. Her body quivered from the violent ness of her tears until she finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_Two days later…_

There was still no word from Spike. Not a movement. He was in a coma and no one knew when he was going to be waking up. If he stayed there too long, he would start to lose memories, and soon not have them at all. It was the day before Christmas.

Buffy had had to leave every night, crying as she did. Her mother and sister had to take her out, almost kicking and screaming. They had never seen her like that. Ever. She had grown so attached to this man whom she knew little about.

Every morning though, as soon as she woke up, she'd shower and gets dressed, then go to the hospital and sit there until visiting hours started. She stayed until the hours ended.

Currently, it was about noon, and Buffy was right beside him, holding his hand. Nothing about him had really changed. If she could kiss away his wounds and have them in his place, she would. In an annoying blip of the heart, she'd take them away.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, she turned to see who was coming in. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying so much.

In came two people, both whom she recognized. One was a male, who looked rather attractive, but had these curious eyes and a boyish smile. The other was a smaller red headed woman, looking naturally worried.

Buffy got up, wiping a tear away, letting Spike's hand go. "Willow, Xander…" She went to them and wrapped her arms around the woman first, then moved to the man, both if them returning the tight hug.

Xander sighed softly. "We heard about the accident and came down as soon as possible. Traffic getting from the mountains is terrible on the day before Christmas. Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, she let out a small sob, burying her face against his white t-shirt.

Holding her closer, he told her it would be alright.

Willow rubbed her back gently, then looked over at the man on the bed. Slowly going to him, she blinked, eyes scanning over him.

The conscious male watched his best friend examine the man that he'd never seen.

"Wow. Anya would have something to say about this guy. He's a cutie."

Buffy turned and sniffled, wiping her eyes on her long sleeved shirt. Smiling a little, she chuckled. "His name is Spike. We kind of…I think we…have a thing."

Xander watched the blonde girl. "I think you have more than a thing if you've been crying over him since the accident."

Willow shot him a look when Buffy started becoming confused. "Y-Your mom told us about what happened and said you needed friends and poof. Here we are."

She nodded and went back over to Spike, running a hand over his messy hair. "Most of me wants to be the one in this bed with no sign of ever getting up. I feel like it's my fault."

The red head watched her carefully, noticing a kind of look in her eyes when she was staring at Spike that she had never seen Buffy give anyone before. "It's not your fault. It was that poophead's fault. But he got his."

Xander and Buffy both looked at her, surprised she'd say that.

Willow sat down. "Well, if it's making you cry, then the poophead deserves the rough words and angry shaking of fists. Wasn't the guy drunk?"

Buffy nodded. "That's what the police told me."

"How long have you known this…Spike guy? What kind of name is Spike anyway?"

Willow got wide eyed. "Xander! What is wrong with you? Would you like us to fill in with the grouchy language if Anya gets into the hospital? We could poke fun at her name too."

Sighing, Buffy shook her head. "His real name is William Fierce and he's from England. He has the sexiest accent and he's an artist."

She smiled again, eyes getting soft. "Wow. Too bad I'm gay and love Tara or else I'd be all over him."

Xander's nose wrinkled a bit. "What's his social security number? His address?" If he was going to be dating Buffy, he needed to know everything and approve of him.

"Don't know and he doesn't have one. I met him three days ago."

Blinking a few times, that had to register. "Wait. He doesn't have an address? And you're devoted to some guy who you met three days ago? You fell in love with a bum!"

Willow shook her head. "He doesn't look bum-ish."

Buffy sat down in her regular seat and took his hand, stroking it. "It's not his fault he was living on the streets. His father died and he had to spend a lot of his money on the funeral. And then he had no desire to draw anymore." She whispered. "I think it's sweet. He spent the night at Mom's house, she hit him in the head with a frying pan, Dad came home and stabbed him. He saved us. We were on our way to buy him some clothes and get him a haircut when this happened." She sighed.

"He sounds amazing."

Xander looked at the other male, then at Buffy, then Willow, then at the floor. "Well, if he saved you, then I might be able to like him. He's taken quite a beating. Just be careful, Buff. We don't want a repeat of what Angel did." Then he froze and cursed himself.

Willow put a hand over her mouth, as if she could stop the words from coming out, even though she didn't say them.

Normally, she would have been affected, but her eyes were locked onto Spike. "I will, Xander. I will." Her eyes were watery once again. "I just wish I knew what to do. I mean I don't live in this city. I love living in Frost Meadow. It's an amazing little town and I've grown to know and love everyone. We've grown to love everyone." She looked at Willow. The three of them lived two miles from each other. Xander was with Anya, they have been happily married for a year. Tara lives with Willow and Buffy lives by herself. "But he's right here…" Her eyes looked to Spike once more. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Just think about everything one at a time, Buffy. Don't stress yourself out." Willow delicately spoke to her friend.

Xander nodded in agreement, but gave no words of advice.

"Maybe I could call into work when my Christmas Break is over and ask to stay another week, or as long as I can. I don't want Spike to be alone when he wakes up."

"He's been alone by himself for as long as he's been a bum. He could get over it." Xander muttered, but the girls heard him.

"Exactly! That's why I need to be here for him. To show him I care. To show him that I lov…" She stopped and closed her mouth. Did she love him? No. You can't love someone that fast. "That I really like him. Everyone needs a friend."

The red head nodded. "That's true. We could watch your house Buffy, or whatever you need us to do."

Buffy smiled weakly and nodded. "Thank you, Wills."

"That's what friends are for." She smiled right back.

* * *

Poor Spike. I'd never dream of hurting him, but I'm not controlling this story anymore. It's the characters who are doing this. I'm just the one on the keyboard.

Review pleases!


	7. Christmas Wishes

Sorry, everyone. I've been having a rough couple of weeks…Here you are.

* * *

That night, Xander and Willow spent the night at the Summers house. The three friends had talked about all the exciting things that had happened while they were separated. They were only away from each other for maybe two weeks, but it still felt like forever when your best friends were a couple hours away.

Around 1 in the morning, Xander had fallen asleep on the couch, and Willow went upstairs with Buffy, into her room, where she fell asleep on her bed as Buffy instructed her to do.

Buffy had tried to sleep many times, but she just couldn't. Thoughts of Spike ran through her mind so fast. Thoughts about what was going to happen when the Christmas season was over, when Spike was going to wake up, if he was going to wake up at all.

Morning came very slow, and Buffy wanted to just go see Spike. But it was Christmas morning. She couldn't abandon her family and friends like that. She didn't need her mother scolding her on a special day like this one. Might as well just be patient. She showered at around 4 in the morning and crept into her room, not wanting to wake Willow. Going to her dresser, she pulled out her undergarments and put them on, then took out a pair of red jeans that she owned, as well as a white sweater. When she was through brushing her long, golden hair, she headed downstairs and made herself some hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows. She sat out front on the porch to enjoy it.

Taking small sips, her mind wandered and wondered, wondered and wandered. It didn't stay in one place for very long. Too much she needed to think about. Way too much.

Not many hours later, when the sun was peeking out, painting the sky with magical colors, the rest of the house slowly came to life. Dawn was usually the first to run downstairs in the morning, full of excitement, but as she got older, there was no longer a need to do so. She now knew the presents that waited under the tree would not be going anywhere if she didn't run to them.

Dawn was not the first to wake. Joyce was. She headed downstairs in a long light blue nightgown, and went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Never noticing that her older daughter was outside, she enjoyed her warm drink and then went upstairs to shower.

Willow, hearing the running water coming from the bathroom, awoke slowly. Sitting up, she yawned and stretched her body in an almost catlike manner. She changed her clothes, wearing a blue sweater that Joyce had always loved, and a fitting pair of blue jeans. The woman was a little depressed, though. Tara, her pride and joy, would not be seeing Willow for Christmas. Tara's father had ordered her to come home and spend it with her family. Willow just put on her smiley face when she realized that Buffy was not in the room. A worried look overcame her teacup face. Heading downstairs, she looked for her silently.

Xander, hearing Willow almost fall down the stairs, woke up abruptly, looking around. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up and stretched his body in an unattractive manner, cracking his back and his neck. Passing a hand through his hair, he looked at his best friend and smiled. "Happy Morning, Wills."

She looked at him, wrinkling her nose. "You still say 'Happy Morning' on Christmas."

"You're Tiny Jewish Santa. What am I supposed to say?"

That got her to giggle. Standing on the bottom step, she watched as the front door slowly opened and Buffy stepped inside.

Buffy blinked in surprise and looked from Willow to Xander. "Up so early?"

The male looked at his silver watch and then looked at Buffy. "It's 8. Not that early."

Willow gave a concerned look. "How long have you been out there?"

The blonde shrugged one shoulder. "A few hours…" She headed into the kitchen and set her cup inside the sink.

Xander and Willow exchanged a look of concern. They both knew she hadn't slept much, if at all. They realized right then that all Buffy wanted for Christmas was Spike. It made them both sad that they could do nothing at all to help him and nothing to make Buffy's wish come true.

* * *

Christmas had been amazing, for the most part. They all enjoyed cookies that Joyce baked and opened presents with a kind of childish amusement. All the gifts were perfect and everything was merry. Everything except Buffy, who was love sick and missing her Spike. Yes, her Spike. No one would tell her differently. Buffy's Christmas wish did not pan out.

Now, a week later, everything was almost back on track. Xander and Willow had gone home two days after Christmas, promising Buffy that they'd tell her job about the situation. Her boss would understand. Joyce was back to working on her gallery and Dawn was keeping happy at other friends houses. Spike was still not awake.

Buffy was upset. Her emotions were all wonky. She was slightly angry because no one was caring about Spike, which, of course, they were, but Buffy thought they were being selfish by not acknowledging her sick soul mate. And she was ticked off that she could do nothing but wait and cry and miss the sound of his voice. Miss the color of his eyes. Miss the healthier color of his skin.

There had been some complications. Spike kept getting fevers in his sleep. He'd start sweating and his heart would beat faster. It was almost as if he was stuck in a bad dream. That scared Buffy so much. A fever and faster heart rate while in a coma was not something that was good.

At the current moment in time, Buffy was sitting at Spike's unmoving, sweating side, watching him steadily. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Her hand was clamped around his. Glancing at the monitor, as she did every 5 seconds or so, she was relieved a little to see heart was starting to slow down again. Laying her head down at his side, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Spike's hand slowly, very slowly, squeezed Buffy's. "Buffy…" He whispered in that sweet, seductive accent of his.

Buffy's head shot up and she looked at Spike, staring into his magical eyes. "Spike! Oh, Spike. I've missed you so much!" She stood up and hugged him gently.

"I've missed you too, love." Returning the embrace, he sighed with content. "You've been stayin' with me for a while, now. I's not healthy. Why don' you spend time with your mum and little sis?"

She held onto him as she spoke. "I wanted to wait for you. I love you, Spike. I wanted to be here when you got all better."

His eyes glittered with tears. "I love you too, Buffy. You're my hero. You're my heart. All I bloody dream about." Chuckling a little, he closed his eyes and sniffled. "But I'm not wo'th all the heartache I'm causin' you. You'll make yourself sick with all the stress you're puttin' yourself under."

"Yes. You are, Spike. You're worth it all." She kissed his cheek, then his lips very gently.

Spike returned the kiss, slowly deepening it more, showing her just how much he loved her. Then he slowly pulled away and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Please stop hurtin' for me. I'll be alright in time. If I go, I'll be goin' to a better place. One where I'm not a bum and who you are makes not a difference. I've seen it, Buffy. I've almost been there a few times. But I fight it. I don't want to go. You're my sunlight, Buffy. Brighter than the one that tries to tear me from you. The one that tries to drag me to heaven. I'm too weak to fight anymore. Be strong. For me."

Nodding, tears fell from her eyes. "If it means keeping you, I'll be strong."

"I love you, Buffy. Now wake up. Wake up, Mrs. Fierce…"

Buffy woke up and looked at the doctor, who was shaking her a little, telling her to wake up. Blinking, she stood up and looked at Spike. It was all a dream. But it was so clear. And she had her Spike back for that small portion of time. His voice was clear as day and his eyes still had that sparkle. A tear slid down her cheek, disappointed that he wasn't up yet.

The doctor asked her some questions about how she thought Spike was doing. He asked if there were any new things she saw. Any improvements. But her answers weren't very helpful. She was too busy thinking about her dream. She looked at her hand. Had he really squeezed her hand?

Buffy sat down again when the doctor left and stared at Spike. Then she started to sob really hard. It made her body tremble. She was so helpless. All she wanted was her Spike back. Was that so much to ask?

Apparently, it was. Buffy was crying. She was again hurting for Spike, even after dream Spike told her not to. He wanted her to be strong and she wasn't. Who could really blame her though?

Spike's body started to become hotter again. His fever rose maybe 3 degrees, making it now 104. Sweat slid off his body like the tears slid from Buffy's eyes. Buffy was Spike's heart and Buffy was breaking down. Spike's heart started to race faster.

She looked at the man before her, then looked at the small monitor again. In an instant, terror filled up inside her. Spike had never been so hot and his heart had never beat so fast. Wiping her eyes, she got up, trying to calm herself down. Taking deep breaths wasn't even working. She leaned against the wall and panted softly, putting a hand to her head, feeling dizzy. Buffy was too afraid to think. Her world started spinning and she slid down against the wall, crying some more. This was her ultimate breakdown.

Spike's heart started to beat harder and harder. It hurt from the physical pain and it ached for Buffy. His body became hotter. Everything was crazy! The monitor started to blip in warning. Then it all stopped. His fever dropped to 97.6 degrees. His heart flat lined.

* * *

x.x;;…I'm so bad. Look at this cliffy. Gah. I won't disappear for like two weeks again, I promise. Review as always…I could stop here. 


	8. Spike

Haha. I could never leave a story like that. I'd hate myself. Thank you so much for the reviews. I love you all to death!

* * *

Spike's heart started to beat harder and harder. It hurt from the physical pain and it ached for Buffy. His body became hotter. Everything was crazy! The monitor started to blip in warning. Then it all stopped. His fever dropped to 97.6 degrees. His heart flat lined.

Buffy's eyes shot up to the screen which let off a steady ring and many blips that shook throughout her system. She let out a scream of agony, the sound echoing along the hospital walls. Powerless to her own body, she trembled and cried at the top of her lungs.

Rushing in was Spike's doctor, along with two nurses. They got right to work, starting to prepare the paddles which wanted to bring his heart back. Another doctor came in and helped Buffy up, dragging her out of the room.

She fought against the man, not wanting to leave. Her sobs and cries only got louder and more violent. Another doctor, of a taller stature, helped out and they successfully got her out, closing the door behind them. The only way to see inside the room was a small window, which had light blue curtains in the way, except for a tiny little spot.

Leaning against a wall, she cried and cried, her eyes red and swollen. Sniffling, she noticed the window and made herself walk in that direction, stumbling a bit. Wiping her eyes, she fought her tears, trying to see for a moment without everything being blurry. Her body still trembled and shook. Looking inside, she saw as Spike's upper body jumped off the bed, the paddles on his bare chest. The monitor beeped twice, for the small kick his heart gave, but then it flattened again.

"No!" She screamed and fell to the floor, crying hysterically. What else could she do?

* * *

Inside the doctor and nurses rushed around, setting up to try the paddles one last time. If Spike was dead any longer, then there was a good chance he could be a vegetable. Placing them to his chest again, the doctor shocked him, Spike's body again jumping…

* * *

Buffy's cries didn't let up. Howls of pain ripped through her. Her chest felt like it was on fire. People came over, trying to help her, but she could not be pleased. No matter what anyone said or did. Buffy felt nothing but the pain, nothing but the heartache. She ended up crying herself to sleep right there.

Her dream came at her like a tidal wave. It was fast paced. It was Spike's life, flashing before her eyes. Himself as a kid, then growing up, throughout his rebellious teen years, to his artist years, to his Father's death, then to his life on the street, and lastly with Buffy. The parts with Buffy slowed down. Him first seeing her, their first kiss, the crash…

Buffy was Spike's heart. His being. You cannot live without either thing. Spike was leaving and it was Buffy's fault. That was it. Spike really did need her to be strong so he could get through this.

She slowly awoke and wiped her eyes, curling up within herself. "He'll be okay." Her voice whispered to herself over and over. A shiver passed through Buffy, but it was a good one. One of relief.

* * *

The doctor looked at the monitor and started to laugh when Spike's heart came back to life. The nurses watched with smiles on their faces.

Spike started to cough and pant softly, very slowly opening his eyes. His blue irises glittered with life. Confusion washed over him and he took a slow look around. And then sadness. Buffy was gone.

The doctor started to check some things on him as one of the nurses put things away. The other went outside and told Buffy that Spike was stable.

Without another word, Buffy got up and went into the room, but froze when she saw her very pale boyfriend. He was actually awake. It wasn't a dream this time. Right?

Looking over at her, his unhappiness flew away. "Buffy…" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Spike…" She let out a sob and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, putting her head against his shoulder. But she was careful at the same time, not wanting to hurt him, of course.

His hands slowly moved to her back and he rubbed it gently. "You s-saved me, Buffy. You s-saved me.." Spike spoke slow and unsteady. But what do you expect for someone who was dead?

* * *

"You need some more rest, Spike." Buffy said in a stern, motherly voice.

"Awh, Buffy. I've been as-sleep for like two b-bloody weeks. Don't need-d anymore s-sleep."

It was the day after Spike had woken up. Buffy was in higher spirits than ever. The doctor had even allowed her to spend the night, not wanting to take her from her love after he'd just awoken. Spike's heart was doing just fine and all his levels were back to normal again. The doctor did mention that there were probably going to be some things that Spike was going to have some trouble remembering. So far, it looked like he had developed a small stutter.

Sitting down on the bed at his side, she smiled and passed a hand over his hair slowly. "You're getting back to normal awful quick, you sexy British man."

Giving a grin, he enjoyed the feel of her hand on unruly hair. "Sexy Brit who has-sn't had a sh-shower in forever. Bet I l-look like Hell."

"You could never look like Hell. Not in this lifetime. Besides, the greasy hair look is kind of cute."

"Oh s-so cute..." He rolled his eyes and gave her a skeptical look. "Can I t-take a s-h..shower?"

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his lips. It was long and loving.

Spike didn't object, pulling Buffy on top of him, kissing her deeper.

Giggling, she pulled away, only to have Spike pull her down onto him again and kiss her. "Okay, okay…" Getting up, she smiled at him.

Wrinkling his nose, he couldn't help but widen his grin. When he tried to sit up, he whimpered softly. "Ouch…?" He moved the blanket out of the way and saw a cast on his leg. "T-That's-s peac-chy."

"Aww…" Buffy pouted. "Your leg is gonna take a while to heal. It was hurt pretty bad in the crash. I had hurt my arm, I thought it was broken, but it was just a sprain and I'm okay.." Looking at the arm that had been affected in the crash, she nodded.

Sighing softly, he looked at the bed. He didn't want a big old cast on his leg. Why couldn't he be healed now?

"I'll help you into the bathroom.." She smiled and went over to a cabinet, opening it up. Finding nothing of her interest, she closed it and looked inside another, taking out a towel. Going over to the door not far from Spike's bed, she opened it up, peering inside to see a very well kept bathroom. After setting the towel down, she returned to Spike.

Spike had watched her every move. His eyes followed her, like the eyes of a hawk watching it's next meal. There was no way he was going to let her out of his sight. Not a chance. Then he smiled at her and started to take off all the little things attached to him.

Buffy helped him, then helped him slowly get out of the bed. He leaned against her slightly as they made their way inside.

She closed the door with her foot and had Spike lean against the wall. Buffy then proceeded to take off her own clothes.

Watching with slight wonder, but lots of interest, he tilted his head. "What are you d-doing, b-baby?" He practically drooled when she dropped her shirt to the ground.

"I'm gonna shower with you. You need help doing it."

He was certainly not going to object to taking a shower with the woman of his dreams. Nodding, he watched her take her shoes off and slide her pants down. Gulping, he made a mental note to control the little man below the waist.

In a white bra and white thong, Buffy moved closer to Spike and took off his hospital gown, leaving him naked. She smiled and allowed herself to look over him. After all, he was doing it to her.

Spike grinned proudly. "Like w-what'ch-a s..see, pet?"

Giggling, she nodded. "Sure do." Placing a hand on his chest, she slowly slid her fingertips down his body, being careful off his random cuts.

Closing his eyes, he sucked in a breath, loving this so much. It'd been over a year since he'd been intimate with a woman. And to think, after this shower, he could never say that again.

So their first time was…no. Wait. Their first, second, and third time was in a shower in the hospital. Big deal. As long as it was with Spike, she didn't care a bit. Besides, the fact that they could get caught heightened the pleasure by a lot. It was intense, but amazing. More than amazing! There were no words for it. And for Spike only having one leg, he was an expert.

Spike dried his body slowly, being gentle with himself. He had a wide grin on his face that wouldn't go away. That was an experience of a lifetime, right there. Sex in the hospital bathroom.

Buffy dried off as well, putting her clothes on, giggling a little. She leaned against the wall slightly as she pulled up her pants. "My legs are shaky."

His grin turned into a devilish smirk and he looked at her.

She smiled and got her shirt on, then went to Spike and helped him put his gown back on, as much as she didn't want it there. God, she could stare at that man's wet body all day long.

Smiling at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

Moaning into his mouth, she leaned into him, not expecting such a breathtaking kiss.

Much to Spike's surprise, it took his breath away too. Pulling away a little, he panted. "W-wow…"

Nodding, she touched her lips, then shoved him against the wall, kissing him hard.

Grinning, he kissed back just as hard and turned them around, lifting her up, pressing her back to the wall.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed her lower body against his slowly, tempting him, teasing him.

Growling, he bit her neck playfully and showed her exactly why his name was Spike, all over again.

* * *

Yay! I could never kill Spike! That'd be wrong on so many levels. I love him way too much. So anyways, I'm thinking about going on, but I'm not sure. We'll see…I dunno. Please review! 


	9. Home?

I'm sorry everyone. It's been a while. I've been so busy, what with school and everything. Here you are.

* * *

_One week later…_

Buffy helped Spike out of her car, being very careful of his leg. Some of his wounds were healing remarkably, and that stutter was almost completely gone. It would show up now and then. Her method was having him read some poetry. It worked wonders.

Wincing, he hobbled out. "Ow…Bloody cast." Leaning against her, he tried his best to stand up straight.

She giggled. "You said bloody. You're so adorable." Placing one hand on his back, the other on his shoulder, she leaned up just a tad and kissed him.

Grinning through the kiss, he returned it, his hands resting on her hips. Then she pulled away from him, making him pout. "'Was just gettin' into it and you back away…"

Shaking her head, she reached into the car and pulled out his crutches, handing them over. "Be a good boy and you'll receive something you'd really like."

Raising a brow in interest, he nodded and made his way up the walk to Buffy's house slowly. It'd been a while since he used these.

Buffy followed after him and slid her hands in the back pockets of the blue jeans that she bought him. The black button-up shirt he now wore, and the sheepskin jacket were all gifts from her to him as well.

Laughing, he glanced behind him. "What're you doin', pet?"

"Feeling you." She answered, not at all phased. Taking her hands out, she helped him into the house.

Blinking, he gave her a quizzical look. "You're r-right batty."

"But you love me." She smiled. "I'm your right batty woman."

He laughed. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Heading into the living room, he sat on the couch and sighed. "I'm tired of walkin' with three legs. Hard work." Setting his crutches to the side, he looked at the Christmas tree that was holding on for its dear life. A smile formed on his lips. It'd been a while. "Why do you still have that up?"

Sitting in his lap sideways, she smiled. "I wanted you to see it. And now that you have, I can take all the decorations off and trash it."

One hand settled on her thigh, the other arm was spread along the back of the couch. "Th-ank you. Tha's very thoughtful."

Moving in his lap, she straddled him and kissed his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, playing with his still unruly brown locks. Slowly, she rubbed herself against his lower body.

Closing his eyes, he put his hands on her hips, enjoying this. He moaned her name quietly, then chuckled. "Guess I was a good boy?" Her lips traveled down the surface of his neck.

Dawn came down the stairs and cringed. "Eeyuu.."

Buffy stopped and looked at Dawn. Clearing her throat, she blushed.

"Had a kink in my leg. Big sis was fixin' it for me."

Dawn nodded and turned, rolling her eyes. Going into the kitchen, she left them alone. But she called from the kitchen, "Welcome home, Spike."

His heart skipped a beat. "Home?" His voice was a whisper, more to himself. Then he looked at Buffy again. She was now unmoving in his lap, but her position didn't change. "What are we goin' to do, love? About home. I'm very grateful that you had taken me in..in and all that. But I-I can't assume that I'm welcome and I can go back to bein' a bum. You've really done so m-much for-." Buffy's mouth pressed against his tenderly, deeply. Closing his eyes, he melted into the kiss, as he always did.

"I couldn't do that to you. There's no way I'd let you back onto the streets. Come with me, please, to my house in Snowflake Valley. It's a small town; one where you get to know everyone by their first name. Everyone would love you."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Thank you so much, Buffy. For everything you've done, what you're doing. Thank you." His voice was a soft whisper now. Tears formed in his eyes, one slid down his cheek. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her sweetly. Then he pecked her lips a couple more times.

She kissed him back, smiling. "No. Thank you. You've brought such happiness into my life."

He stared into her eyes. "I love you, Buffy. I love you with all my heart."

Tears slid down her face as well. Spike wiped them away and kissed her again. "I love you too, Spike."

The smile on his face was large and so joyous. His eyes sparkled happily. "Let's go up to your room. I want to cuddle." He told her softly.

Getting off of him, she helped him up and up the stairs. Sure, they did cuddle for quite a while, but they slowly undressed each other and proceeded to make love, slow and meaningful. Their other encounters meant just as much, but with this one, time meant nothing. They had one another. Nothing else mattered in the World.

Two days had passed. They had spent their time buying Spike clothes and doing a couple of other things. His hair was now short and peroxide. Buffy had helped him with that and when they were finished, she was drooling over him. Dawn had loved the new do as well. She was very sad when they had to leave for her sister's house, but she was thankful she didn't have to hear the moans and accidentally walk in on a massive make out.

Now they were on the road, Spike was behind the wheel of her Honda. Yeah, he was driving with a broken leg. How stubborn could he get? There was no use stopping him. He decided that he could do it if he had just figured out how to. And hey, he did get it. It was just a matter of shifting his weight. Buffy made a deal with him that he could drive the last two hours. It was now his turn. She was asleep against the passenger door. Glancing over at her, a smile was on his face. Only a bit longer until they were at her house. Or, no. Their house? That was mind blowing. Sighing, he passed a hand through his soft metallic hair.

He'd used to travel a lot before. Snowflake Valley was a place he'd only heard about a little, and it had sounded like a wonderful place to visit. Spike had passed by it a lot when he would travel a bit further north to go snowboarding. It was another hobby.

There it was; the off-ramp to his new home. To the town he'd spend hopefully forever in with Buffy. "Baby…" He whispered gently. "Gotta wake up. I don't know where the house is…"

Stirring, she sat up and stretched, arching her back slightly. "Mmh." Looking at him, she moved over, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Make a left on Clove St. 4234." She said tiredly.

Kissing her head, he nodded and smiled all the more. "Okay."

As he headed through the town, which had fresh snow on the ground, people walking on the streets watched the car quizzically. They didn't know this peroxide man in Buffy's car. Upon seeing Buffy, they started to chatter amongst each other, smiling and laughing. Finally she had found someone. He gave an awkward smile, confused.

"We're going to be all over the 'Daily Read'." She chuckled.

Blinking, he looked at her for a second. "Really?"

Nodding, she smiled. "It's a small town. Everyone knows everything about each other. We're going to be getting a lot of things from our neighbors."

With a chuckle, he turned on Clove St. and searched for the address she had told him. Once there, he gaped. The house was small and adorable in every way. A log cabin, like one you could build with Lincoln Logs sat there, few trees around it, covered in snow. There were pieces of a walk, probably there if it was shoveled off, that lead to a porch with a two person swing. Flowers had more than likely surrounded the house; some were still trying to hang in there.

Buffy stepped out of the car and smiled at her house, and then at Spike, who slowly got out, leaning on his crutches. He was still entranced. She went to him and put her hands on his sides. "Welcome to your new home, William Fierce."

Snapping out of it, he looked at her and grinned. "Spike's the name." He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Why is it that you like the name Spike again?" She asked with a playful look in her eyes.

The grin turned into a smirk and he pressed his body to hers slightly. "It'd be a pleasure to show you."

Heading on inside, he showed her, all right.

The neighbors watched silently, just waiting for there chance to ask all about their relationship. With what was just going on, they could tell it was good. And now they wait and spy.

_Fin._

* * *

And that's it. I totally regret breaking his leg. I had such a cute ending in mind before. Gah. Lol. Thank you to all who read. I think I might make another story and have it start out with life going on in Snowflake Valley (I know, lame name.) Tell me what you think. Thank you again and again! 


End file.
